Laberinto de Luz
by Valerie Hayne
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Dentro del Universo "Sacrificios". James Potter se enfrenta a una elección que es la respuesta a todos sus errores, o la más letal que haya hecho.


**Título:** Laberinto de luz

**Autora:** Lightning on the Wave

**Resumen**: James Potter se enfrenta a una elección que es la respuesta a todos sus errores, o la más letal que haya hecho.

**Notas:** Esta es una historia corta que tiene lugar en el medio de la historia **Mañana Oscura**, pero que narra un evento que solo se mencionó de pasada. Probablemente no tenga mucho sentido si no has leído MO y sus precuelas.

* * *

**Laberinto de luz**

James Potter se detuvo frente al vestíbulo principal de Lux Aeterna, y una vez más revisó la pequeña bolsa colgada de su hombro. Sí, tenía el espejo, el pequeño cuchillo de plata y el frasco de veneno por si algo salía muy mal y no tenía otra forma de escapar del laberinto. Había confirmado que los tenía en la vieja habitación que había tomado para sus propios aposentos, y de nuevo en las escaleras, y de nuevo ahora.

_Deja de postergarlo y continúa con esto, James. _

Inclinó la cabeza y se estremeció, a pesar de que la voz no era más que la de sus propios pensamientos. Se había familiarizado bastante con ella en el transcurso de los últimos meses, ya que permaneció en el baluarte de la familia Potter, llamado así por la Luz eterna, y trató de entender lo que había hecho y lo que había permitido que sucediera en el pasado. Había rechazado todas las cartas de Dumbledore, leyó muchas otras pero no contestó, y envió sólo una de las suyas, a Remus. Era el único que podría entender la tormenta que James encontraba en sus propios pensamientos cada vez que los miraba.

_Sé que yo no lo hago,_ pensó James, y luego hizo una mueca al sentir que el artefacto en la sala principal emitía un fuerte pulso de magia, como la luz del sol en su rostro, a pesar de que la puerta frente a él estaba cerrada. El Laberinto estaba despierto, entonces, y lo sintió. Ahora la magia de la Luz estaba esperando para ver si él podía pasar, o darle la espalda y rechazarla.

No pudo. Se había negado lo suficiente en su vida, y lo había respaldado en esta esquina. No quería lastimar a nadie más, pero no importaba lo que hiciera—quedarse aquí, o regresar y confrontar a Lily y sus hijos, sus amigos y Dumbledore—lo haría. El Laberinto ofrecía la muerte, tal vez, pero también un camino fuera de esta confusión.

No tenía otra opción, y por una vez, en lugar de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse contra el suelo como una liebre que acababa de ver una amenaza con la esperanza de que lo extrañaría, iba a enfrentarlo.

Respiró hondo otra vez, por si acaso lo ayudaba, y empujó la puerta.

Una oleada de luz lo saludó, a pesar de que era de noche fuera de Lux Aeterna. El Laberinto supuestamente había venido de algún otro mundo donde siempre era de día, parte de la razón por la que era capaz de brillar continuamente. James parpadeó y se protegió los ojos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia adelante, confirmando sus impresiones infantiles del Laberinto mientras se movía.

Sí, todavía se veía igual: pliegues plateados de paredes y túneles que casi llenaban la habitación, mezclándose y apretándose como agua o espuma, pero innegablemente afilados. Los bordes brillaban como diamantes. La luz irradiaba de ellos, y del corazón del Laberinto, que James no podía ver. _Intentar_ verlo sólo resultaba en imágenes secundarias. Era demasiado de una mezcla de plata y oro y blanco y el sol brillaba en el vidrio pulido. James parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado, y luego tomó el espejo de su bolso y lo sostuvo frente a él.

Sintió el calor brillar a través de la plata pulida del espejo y en el marco de madera, y luego en sus manos, cuando el Laberinto reconoció su intención de entrar en él. La luz se atenuó abruptamente y luego volvió a subir. Su solicitud fue concedida.

James suspiró. _Otra excusa para esconderse hecha trizas,_ pensó, mientras dejaba el espejo en el piso y luego sacaba el cuchillo de la bolsa. Un corte rápido al costado de su brazo derecho, y goteó tres gotas de sangre en el piso.

Sus abuelos se habían declarado Magos de la Luz y abandonaron muchas de las antiguas danzas sangrepura que favorecían a las personas más fuertes y con más probabilidades de romperse que doblarse, pero algunos de los rituales antiguos todavía eran esenciales para cosas como esta, le había enseñado el padre de James. El Laberinto había pertenecido una vez a sí mismo, pero había residido en Lux Aeterna durante generaciones. Necesitaba saber que el que lo enfrentaba era realmente un Potter antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Hubo una desagradable sorpresa unas generaciones atrás cuando resultó que la, varias veces mayor, tía de James no era, de hecho, una Potter, y ella había intentado entrar al Laberinto de todos modos.

No hubo problema aquí, por supuesto. Parte del brillo protector disminuyó, y James pudo acercarse por primera vez. Cerró la herida con un movimiento de su varita y dejó caer el cuchillo detrás de él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando con ligereza, tan leve que apenas podía oírlo, y que su pecho se sentía apretado y demasiado caliente.

_Otra barrera dejada atrás._

Y ahora sólo estaba el Laberinto, y el túnel frente a él, como un túnel en el océano, completo con un borde blanco que se extendía y se levantaba como espuma.

James se estremeció.

La magias de la Luz y la Oscura se dividían por varias diferencias, pero sólo una importaba al Laberinto. Los magos Oscuros a menudo confiaban en el engaño y el subterfugio; casi todos los espejismos provienen de las varitas mágicas de los hechiceros experimentados. La Luz confiaba en la verdad. El Laberinto le mostraría los resultados de sus errores, lo obligaría a enfrentar, con brutal honestidad, todas las racionalizaciones que había hecho sobre ellos, y probaría su aceptación de ellos mientras tanto. Si no podía aceptar que había cometido estos errores y necesitaba cambiar, el Laberinto lo mataría, o quizás lo atraparía en el limbo. De ahí el frasco de veneno.

Una vez que ingresaba al Laberinto, o era honesto, o estaba muerto.

James cerró los ojos y recordó la expresión en el rostro de Lily la noche en que dejó El Valle de Godric, la repentina y devastadora comprensión que había seguido a su primera toma de conciencia de la noche—que un ritual sangrepura sangre había atendido la petición de Harry de tomar su magia y la _escuchó_, y lo obedeció. Ella había merecido perder su magia, de acuerdo con el juicio imparcial del ritual.

Y él había sido parte de la razón por la que eso había sucedido.

No tenía otra opción, no si amaba a su familia.

James avanzó y entró en el Laberinto.

* * *

James bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Se había enfrentado a los pequeños errores de su infancia, y los aceptó con bastante facilidad. En su mayor parte, había hecho las paces con ellos hace mucho tiempo. Había sido un error, en muchos sentidos, entrenar para convertirse en un Animago cuando se enteró de la licantropía de Remus, y enseñarle a Sirius cuando lo pidió, y burlarse y engatusar a Peter hasta que lo aceptara. Estaban los errores que habían causado dolor a sus padres antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Eran las bromas más comunes en Hogwarts, las veces que había hecho trampas en los exámenes, los momentos en que se había ganado, y se merecía, la detención por sus crueles comentarios sobre las deformidades del profesor de Defensa. En su mayor parte, eran viejos remordimientos, y James podía dejarlos de lado.

No era tan fácil este. La escena lo esperaba en la pared del Laberinto, con infinita paciencia. Continuaría esperando hasta que el Laberinto decidiera que nunca lo aceptaría, y luego tendría la muerte de una manera u otra.

James levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

En el espejo, se vio a sí mismo mordiéndose el labio y moviéndose ansiosamente de un lado a otro en su cama en la habitación de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor. Sirius estaba acostado solo, sus ojos grises brillantes. Sirius había estado más feliz de lo que James lo había visto ese año, en los meses después de que finalmente huyó de su familia y se fue a vivir con James. Pero la felicidad a menudo se traducía en imprudencia de bordes de cristal, mortal como los bordes del Laberinto a su manera, y este era un momento.

—Vamos, James —lo persuadió Sirius—. Va a ser divertido —hizo una pausa, para el efecto, James se dio cuenta, viendo esta escena desde afuera—. No suelo tener que _explicarte_ lo divertido que es algo —dijo, una queja arrastrando en su voz—. A Peter, claro. Y sabes que Remus necesita ser persuadido. Venga. ¿Qué te detiene?

El adolescente James se recostó y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —No sé, realmente —dijo lentamente—. Después de todo, es sólo una versión más intensa de lo que siempre hemos hecho.

El James adulto se estremeció cuando el Laberinto se aseguró de que las palabras resonaran en sus oídos. _Ahí está mi primera racionalización. Y Merlín, por supuesto que importa. Estamos hablando de la vida de otra persona aquí, no de su orgullo, y desde que era niño sabía que importaba más. _

—Pero no creo que esté bien —James se mordió el labio de nuevo.

Sirius resopló. —_Vamos_, James. Es _Quejicus_. Se merece un buen susto, especialmente después de lo que le hizo a Peter el otro día.

El Laberinto detuvo la escena, y James suspiró. —Lo sé —susurró—. Sirius sólo estaba usando eso para persuadirme. Sé que no le importó demasiado lo que le había sucedido a Peter. —Una cosa que el Laberinto se aseguraba de entender era lo mucho que Peter había parecido una lapa, junto con sus amigos, más tolerado que bienvenido. Por supuesto, su actitud de adulación jugaba en eso, pero si James y Sirius eran en realidad tantos paragones morales como él había pensado que eran en Hogwarts, deberían haber sido capaces de perdonarlo a través de su comprensión superior de la naturaleza humana.

Pero el James en la pared asintió, y luego dijo: —Puedo ver eso, supongo. ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué noche se transforma Remus?

La escena se desdibujó en niebla, que se unió al James más joven que se precipitaba sobre la hierba hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Lanzó una piedra que golpeó el nudo con precisión, se apresuró bajo las repentinas ramas quietas, y se metió en el túnel en su base, luego se abrió paso a través de la oscuridad hasta que llegó a la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos. Podía escuchar a Sirius ladrar alegremente, y los gruñidos de la bestia en que Remus se había convertido, y los gritos aterrorizados de Snape.

James abrió la puerta. Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al hombre lobo. Los hombres lobo estaban generalmente mejor equipados para resistirlos, pero Remus había permitido que sus amigos conocieran un secreto: justo después de su transformación, todavía estaba aturdido, y podía ser derrotado por una serie de hechizos que de otro modo no funcionarían en él. Ahora, se tambaleó y se cayó.

James también aturdió a Sirius, que estaba en forma de perro, sólo para asegurarse de que no interferiría, y luego agarró a Snape y lo sacó de la Casa. Snape no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron casi fuera del túnel.

—¿Por qué, Potter? —susurró.

—No podía dejar que te mataran —dijo James, y luego se detuvo. Eso sonaba estúpido incluso para él mismo, y no dijo las palabras que quemaron en su lengua, porque eran aún más estúpidas. _Las vidas valen más que eso. Nos herimos mutuamente, pero eran cosas estúpidas de colegiales. Esto es peor._

El adulto James inclinó la cabeza. Debería haberlas dicho. Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si lo hubiera hecho.

Snape, sin embargo, se burló y se apartó de James. —Lo sabías —dijo—. Lo sabías, y decidiste venir y evitar que me mataran en el último minuto.

—Sí —dijo James. Y luego, porque podía, y la burla de Snape lo irritó—, y ahora me debes una deuda de por vida, Quejicus, que es mejor que no olvides.

Snape le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno, y luego se giró y salió del árbol. El adolescente James se liberó del Sauce, esperó hasta estar seguro de que Snape se había ido, y cambió a su forma de ciervo. Remus y Sirius saldrían pronto, y sería mejor si no se pareciera al humano que había aturdido al hombre lobo.

James dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se frotó los ojos con una mano. _No tengo a nadie a quien culpar sino a mí mismo por esa parte. Pude haber detenido a Sirius cuando estaba poniendo la broma en movimiento. Podría haber tomado la decisión de interferir antes, para que Snape casi no muriera. Podría haberle dicho a Dumbledore si Sirius no se hubiera detenido, y hubiera evitado que todo sucediera. Y entonces tal vez Snape no me odiaría tanto, y si terminó convirtiéndose en alguien tan importante para la vida de Harry como él, entonces podría no pelear conmigo tan amargamente como creo que lo haría si trato de llevar a Harry de regreso. Y no habría perjudicado a Remus tan amargamente como lo hice, casi convirtiéndolo en la bestia asesina en la que trabajó tan duro para evitar convertirse. _

Pero él no había dicho las palabras que debería haber hecho. Tenía demasiado miedo de parecer estúpido, cuando un verdadero Gryffindor se habría arriesgado.

El Laberinto lo dejó ir abruptamente, y James avanzó por el túnel, temblando. Pensó que sabía cuándo iba a aparecer el siguiente gran error, y estaba deseando enfrentarlo aún menos.

* * *

—¡No!

El Laberinto hizo eco con su grito, y esperó. James podía sentir la profunda magia en el centro, mirándolo sin piedad. El Laberinto estaba interesado en la justicia y la redención, no en la misericordia. Si se negaba ahora, lo mataría y no le daría ninguna segunda oportunidad.

_Tengo que vivir,_ pensó James. _Tengo que ver esto. _

Temblando, abrió los ojos.

Se vio parado frente al fuego, se volvió hacia él. Detrás de él, en una de las sillas de la cómoda sala de estar en El Valle de Godric, esperaba a Dumbledore. Había estado en silencio por algún tiempo, pero ahora hablaba, su voz era gentil e implacable, el tono del legendario líder de la Luz, el que engatusó incluso a sus enemigos políticos para que aceptasen a regañadientes que este era el mejor, el _único_, curso de acción.

—James.

El joven James en la imagen enderezó sus hombros y se giró lentamente.

—Es la única manera —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Sabes que la profecía _debe_ hacerse realidad. Voldemort no puede ser derrotado de otra manera —el joven James hizo una mueca ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero asintió—. Y si es otra persona, nunca sabremos quién es. Ciertamente no podremos mantenerlo a salvo y protegerlo como deberíamos hacerlo, ni a la persona que, de acuerdo con la profecía, será su escudo y el que lo ama.

»Si Voldemort ataca a tus muchachos, entonces creo que la profecía se hará realidad a través de ellos. Lo he pensado desde que Lily tuvo mellizos a fines de julio. Sabes que la profecía habla claramente de un joven y un mayor. El chico más joven sería Connor, destinado a derrotar a Voldemort, y el mayor Harry. Pero, para derrotar a Voldemort, Connor _debe_ ser marcado, de acuerdo con los términos de la profecía. El Fidelius debe ser liberado. Se debe alentar a Voldemort a que ataque a tus hijos, y no a los Longbottom ni a nadie más que pueda concordar con la profecía. Él sólo conoce unas pocas líneas, no toda, y de esta manera podemos engañarlo.

»Y sabes que tú y Lily podrían hacer este sacrificio. Ambos son Gryffindor, valientes y fuertes y dedicados a la Luz. Ambos escaparon de Voldemort tres veces. Ustedes son los candidatos perfectos.

Él James en la imagen cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. James, como él mismo, hizo las mismas cosas. La lógica sonaba terriblemente convincente, incluso ahora. ¿Qué eran las vidas de sus hijos contra el destino del mundo? ¿Contra la posibilidad de atacar a Voldemort?

Pero ahora sabía, sabía, lo que ese trato le había costado tanto a Harry como a Connor. Y estaba a punto de costar a otra persona casi tanto.

James abrió los ojos y miró.

—¿Pero Peter realmente tiene que ir a Azkaban? —susurró su yo en la imagen—. ¿No podríamos atraer a Voldemort aquí y luego explicar lo que hicimos?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, su rostro amable pero severo. —No podemos, James. Es necesario que el Ministerio y el resto de nuestro mundo confíen absolutamente en la Luz, y muchas personas nos verían como los que usaron de carnada a unos niños inocentes…

_Que es lo que hicimos,_ pensó James.

—… si les dijéramos lo que estaba pasando. En cambio, debemos hacer que parezca una simple traición, y luego esconder al traidor donde nadie pueda interrogarlo. Y sabes que sólo Peter tiene la fuerza para ir voluntariamente a Azkaban. La mente de Sirius se desgarraría. Voldemort ya casi lo ha destrozado, haciéndolo sufrir mientras torturaba a Regulus. Remus necesita a sus amigos demasiado. Tu necesitas demasiado a tu familia. Al parecer, Peter ya es un Mortífago, y Voldemort cree que está celoso de ti, a tal punto que traicionaría a sus amigos con su peor enemigo. Convierte a Peter en tu Guardián Secreto, y liberarás a Sirius y Regulus de su dolor, así como a asegurarás el futuro de nuestro mundo.

—Muy bien —susurró James en la imagen.

James recordaba que había dudado más antes de aceptar. Fue algo humillante descubrir que no fue así.

Pero le llamó más la atención el hecho de tener que recordar, como se había obligado a no recordar durante años, que había renunciado voluntariamente a Peter, lo había enviado a Azkaban y doce años de locura, y le había mentido a sus hijos, diciéndoles a Harry y a Connor, que Peter simplemente había sido malvado y celoso de sus amigos más talentosos. Y luego, cuando Peter se había liberado este verano, James había creído, aterrorizado, que Peter había venido a vengarse de ellos por haberlo enviado a la muerte en vida.

Peter no había lastimado a Harry, a pesar de tener acceso a él varias veces.

_Nunca pensé que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para estar en Gryffindor. En cambio, aparentemente es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no culparnos, o al menos no culpar a mis hijos por mi error. _

¿Por qué había despreciado tanto a Peter? ¿Porque era pequeño y gordo y no muy listo?

_Un estúpido grupo de razones para enviar a alguien a prisión por doce años. _

James respiró profundamente. —Estoy de acuerdo —susurró—. _Voy_ a escribir a Peter, si salgo de aquí con vida, y decirle que lo siento.

El Laberinto lo soltó. Los jóvenes James y Dumbledore vacilaron y se disolvieron en la niebla. James avanzó, o tal vez retrocedió; los túneles tenían la costumbre de cambiar, y con los ojos cegados por las lágrimas de culpa y vergüenza, no siempre era fácil saber dónde estaba o dónde había estado.

* * *

James se limpió la boca con cuidado. Había vomitado varias veces, y ahora su cabeza y su estómago se sentían extraordinariamente livianos. No tenía que comer mientras estaba en el Laberinto, la magia lo mantendría con vida hasta que optara por rechazar las revelaciones del Laberinto o tomar el veneno, pero se sentía más vacío de todos modos, ahora que había expulsado la mayor parte de la comida con la que llegó.

Se arrodilló allí, y no sabía si podía levantar la cabeza.

Las imágenes estaban esperando.

Con un aliento que esperaba que reemplazara la comida perdida con valentía, James las enfrentó de nuevo.

El Laberinto mostró recuerdos sin pausa, sin interrupción. Le mostró a sus hijos crecer. Connor era de la forma en que James lo recordaba, dulce e inocente, sus ojos color avellana brillando como los de su padre cuando hacía una broma, su flequillo de vez en cuando rebotaba para revelar la cicatriz en forma de corazón que Voldemort le había dejado con la varita. El plan de Dumbledore había funcionado. Voldemort había llegado al Valle de Godric, disparó la Maldición Asesina al bebé destinado a derrotarlo, y fue destruido. Connor estaba creciendo con sus padres, protegido, encerrado firmemente detrás de las protecciones de aislamiento para evitar que los antiguos Mortífagos lo atacaran en nombre de su amo muerto. Oh, le mintieron, ya que James y Lily nunca le contaron la verdad acerca de la profecía o Peter o cómo fue dejado a solas a propósito para que lo atacaran la noche en que Peter rompió el hechizo Fidelius por orden de Dumbledore, pero era un niño relativamente normal.

Era Harry quien era completamente diferente de sus recuerdos, y esta vez, el Laberinto no le permitiría a James esconder su cabeza en la arena, o darle la espalda a las señales obvias que se había obligado a no ver. El James en las imágenes pensó que tenía una familia perfecta. El Laberinto se aseguró de que su yo mayor supiera que no.

Desde el momento del ataque que ambos bebés habían sobrevivido, Connor con su cicatriz en forma de corazón, Harry con el relámpago vivo en su frente y su magia inexplicablemente aumentada después del enfrentamiento con Voldemort, Lily había entrenado a Harry para refugiarse, protegerse y proteger a Connor, ser el escudo que se interpone entre su hermano y el peligro. Ella lo había entrenado en hechizos complejos que ningún niño de cinco años debería haber sido capaz de dominar. Ella le contó los cuentos de la Primera Guerra, historias de tortura y violación y asesinato que ningún niño debería escuchar. Ella insistió en que leyera historias del mundo mágico, que aprendiera rituales complejos sangrepura y danzas que podrían ser esenciales para ganar algún día a los aliados de Connor, y practicara las formalidades hasta que pudiera recitarlas mientras dormía.

_Mis abuelos intentaron con todas sus fuerzas quitarle a los Potter eso, para evitar que nos convirtiésemos en máquinas heladas que usarían la Maldición Asesina sin pensarlo,_ se dijo James, no por primera vez, mientras veía a Harry ser puesto bajo de una red a los cuatro que ligaba parte de su magia, porque era tan poderoso que Lily temía que pudiera dañar a Connor_. Se suponía que debía criar a mis hijos en paz y libertad. ¿Y qué pasó? Permití que uno de ellos se convirtiera en sangrpura en los niveles más profundos, sólo porque Lily pensó que era necesario. _

Había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta. Lily nunca podría haberle ocultado esto tan completamente a menos que ella tuviera su cooperación voluntaria. Y James se vio a sí mismo dándosela. Se convenció a sí mismo de que Harry sólo era estudioso, que la forma en que devoraba libros sólo significaba que terminaría en Ravenclaw cuando fuera a Hogwarts. Caminó hacia Harry practicando magia sin varita, y se dijo a sí mismo firmemente que debía haberse equivocado. Escuchó a Harry discutir, con gran detalle, las muertes causadas por el hechizo de la Peste Negra de Voldemort, y regañó a Sirius por asustar a su hijo con historias horribles. Se apartó de cada oportunidad para darse cuenta de que no vivía en una casa normal con una esposa normal y dos hijos normales, sino un hijo normal, una esposa tan dedicada al esfuerzo de guerra que había hecho sacrificar a uno de sus hijos, y un joven que no había sido un niño desde que comenzó a recitar los votos para defender a Connor, salvarlo y ocultar sus talentos, siempre, para que los observadores pensaran que los hechizos y los rescates milagrosos habían salido del mismísimo Connor. Vio, por primera vez, cómo el amor de Harry por su hermano no era natural, sino obsesivo y cultivado, creciendo a su alrededor como una enredadera, convirtiéndolo en un soldado antes de los seis años.

Había permitido que eso sucediera. Debería haber sido un mejor guardián, un mejor padre.

El Laberinto lo ató con cadenas de vergüenza y odio hacia sí mismo, y lo mantuvo allí mientras vomitaba nuevamente por las oportunidades perdidas.

Miró a través de los ojos nublados cuando Harry y Connor fueron a Hogwarts. Connor fue a Gryffindor. Harry, en lugar de ir a Gryffindor como debería, fue a Slytherin, en gran parte gracias al intenso entrenamiento de Lily y la astucia que había ejercido al esconder ese entrenamiento de cualquier otra persona. James se vio a sí mismo preguntarle al Director, varias veces, si Harry podría ser Re-Sorteado, y Dumbledore rehusándose.

_Debería haber apoyado a Harry de todo corazón, o haberlo empujado de todo corazón para que lo pusieran en otra Casa,_ pensó James, estremeciéndose._ No esto, este medio esfuerzo, creer lo peor de Harry y luego ceder en el momento en que Albus me dijo que no debía presionar. ¿Qué clase de padre soy? _

Uno malo, el Laberinto le respondió, y lo arrastró sin piedad durante el segundo año de Harry, cuando se rompió el brazo en un juego de Quidditch y luego tuvo que permanecer en la escuela en Navidad, gracias al caos que Tom Riddle, un Voldemort más joven, había logrado sacar de su mente cuando poseyó a Harry. James no había visitado a Harry en la enfermería. Lily había estado en el medio de persuadirlo de que Harry realmente era mejor como sacrificio, y que ver a Harry en este momento simplemente alentaría un amor que ninguno de los dos podía permitirse, que el _mundo_ no podía permitirse. Tenían que dejar que Harry fuera el sacrificio que la profecía decía que tenía que ser. James había llegado lentamente a estar de acuerdo con ella. Él la dejaría convencerlo de cosas que nunca debería haber hecho.

Luego Harry había regresado a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua, y Remus, convencido de que algo andaba mal e implacable frente a las afirmaciones de Lily de que no pasaba nada, había tratado de secuestrar a Harry y llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

James observó, enfermo, desde el exterior, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de plata a uno de sus mejores amigos, y obligaba a Remus a ir a Dumbledore. Dumbledore, por supuesto, había _Obliveado_ a Remus, incapaz de arriesgarse a interrumpir la profecía tratando de hacer que Harry hiciera algo más que vivir para su hermano.

_Son dos disculpas que le debo a Remus, entonces._ James tragó saliva. _O tres_.

En el año transcurrido, sólo que esta vez James vio lo que realmente sucedió. Harry había lanzado el hechizo _Fugitivus Animus_ sobre él y Lily, lo que los hizo olvidar durante meses que incluso tuvieron un segundo hijo. Harry lo había hecho debido al malestar mental causado por su batalla con Tom Riddle a fin de año; si sus padres le hubieran prestado alguna atención negativa, podría haberlos matado. Era más seguro hacerlos olvidar que él existía, y tratar de sobrevivir sin su cuidado.

No era de extrañar, pensó James, aturdido, desde el medio de su sorpresa, que Harry había recurrido a Snape para la tutela y a su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy, para otro tipo de comprensión. Eran los únicos aparte de Dumbledore que sabían lo que le había sucedido a Harry, y ciertamente los únicos que podrían haberlo ayudado a sanar. James y Lily existieron muy felizmente en la fantasía de que sólo tenían un hijo, mientras que Harry luchaba por recuperar sus pensamientos triturados y su magia feroz bajo control.

Luego vino la Navidad, cuando Harry regresó a casa con su familia y le quitó el _Fugitivus Animus _a Lily, porque quería que su madre volviera, y al hacerlo, también se lo quitó a James, aunque él no lo sabía en ese momento.

James se cubrió los ojos con las manos mientras observaba la confrontación entre Harry y Lily, pero sus voces aún resonaban en sus oídos. Lily fingió disculparse. Harry hizo planes para enfrentar el futuro juntos, como una familia.

Entonces Lily intentó atar la magia de Harry otra vez.

Harry llamó al antiguo ritual de justicia y le quitó la magia a Lily, convirtiéndola en una Muggle, y desapareció, junto con un fénix.

Y James se fue a Lux Aeterna, una vez más demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a Lily, o ir tras Harry, que había huido con los Malfoy, o hacer cualquier cosa menos retirarse y esconderse. Había justificado que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Lo vio por lo que realmente era ahora.

_Te estabas escondiendo de tus responsabilidades otra vez, James. Deberías haber sido un mejor esposo. Deberías haber sido un mejor padre. Deberías haberte levantado, en algún momento, y haberle dicho a Lily que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. En cambio, tienes un hijo que nunca ha aprendido la verdad, y un hijo que casi ha muerto y ha estado al borde de la locura _varias_ veces, y una esposa privada de magia mediante un ritual imparcial. _

_Buen espectáculo, James. _

La culpa se posó sobre sus hombros y los raspó hasta los huesos, pero el Laberinto no estaba satisfecho con eso. No le permitiría revolcarse.

_¿Y por qué no?_ James pensó furiosamente, secándose las lágrimas en sus mejillas. _Revolcarse es mejor que vomitar. Me _gusta_ revolcarme._

Porque no fue suficiente.

Sólo se escondería en la autocompasión por el resto de su vida si las cosas siguieran así. El Laberinto no le permitiría esconderse allí, como tampoco le permitiría esconderse dentro de sí mismo. Él debía ser arrastrado hacia la luz de la honestidad y la verdad, a menos que se negara y muriera.

_He visto que lo que hice fue horrible, los errores se acumularon encima de los errores. _

_Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer al respecto? _

James respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.

_Comienza por ser un mejor padre. _

_Traeré a los niños aquí durante el verano, en lugar de dejarlos en Hogwarts, o en el_ _cuidado sacrificial de Lily. Haré lo que debería haber hecho todo el tiempo, y les enseñaré sobre su herencia, su familia, y haré mi parte en su educación. Los amaré más y les contaré la verdad. Mis vínculos con ambos son tan frágiles en este momento. Connor no confiará en mí por haberme ocultado estos últimos meses, y Harry no confiará en mí por haberme ocultado toda su vida. _

_Haré que confíen en mí. No, más que eso, les mostraré que puedo confiar en ellos. _

_Lily…_

_La amo, pero no hay forma de que pueda confiarle a ninguno de los muchachos en este momento. Connor la escucharía demasiado. Harry no quiere verla nunca más. Esperaré y le enviaré una lechuza cuando pueda, para pedirle que haga algo más que controlarlos. No sé qué tan difícil será lograr que ella acepte eso. _

_No sé qué tan difícil será hacer algo de esto. _

Sin embargo, por primera vez en años, James pensó que no importaría lo difícil que fuera esto. Él había renunciado a la vida que contenía esos recuerdos. Él había seguido mirando las imágenes incluso cuando lo enfermaban. Ya había renunciado a la tentación de retroceder cuando entró en el Laberinto.

¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que él no había cambiado, que no cambiaría hasta que el momento final pasara y el Laberinto lo liberara?

Simplemente llevando a cabo la decisión de intervenir, había hecho algo que habría sido incomprensible para las versiones de James en estas imágenes.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

La risa tuvo un efecto inmediato en el Laberinto. Se hinchó y se onduló, y las paredes plateadas parecieron levantarse a su alrededor como olas rompiendo. James alzó la vista y se vio reflejado desde media docena de curvas y esquinas, luego siete, luego doce, luego trece, y luego docenas de ellos.

Los James estaban listos para caer sobre él, si elegía continuar. Todavía había consecuencias de sus errores que necesitaba ver. Todavía había caminos que no podía tomar sin enfrentar esas consecuencias. Todavía había ondas no obvias de sus acciones que se convertirían en obvias en poco tiempo.

James sonrió. Pensó que era muy apropiado, después de tantos años cuando había ocultado sus propias realizaciones de sí mismo, que no se había dado cuenta de su propia decisión hasta ahora.

—Sí —dijo en voz alta, para que el Laberinto lo reconociera.

Abajo llegaron los lados, y lo enterraron con honestidad, lo enterraron en horribles consecuencias para sus hijos, lo enterraron en la verdad, lo enterraron en la Luz.

* * *

James levantó la cabeza, ligeramente aturdido. Estaba acostado en el piso del gran salón de Lux Aeterna. Detrás de él brillaba el Laberinto, había vuelto a su estado plateado y quieto, las barreras a su alrededor que impedían la entrada casual. James se levantó lentamente, y luego negó con la cabeza mientras más imágenes jugaban en una tormenta.

Había visto a Harry liberarse de las redes que lo mantenían prisionero, ahora y para siempre, y había visto cuánto asustó a Connor. Tendría que trabajar para curar no sólo la confianza entre él y sus hijos, sino también el vínculo que Harry y Connor habían compartido una vez.

Había visto a Sirius, poseído por Voldemort, atrapar a sus hijos en la Casa de los Gritos. Había visto a Voldemort retrasarse demasiado, y Sirius se liberó lo suficiente como para suicidarse y llevarse consigo ese pedazo del Señor Oscuro. Había visto a Harry y Connor aprender la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido en el Valle de Godric la noche en que James y Lily los abandonaron a su suerte, y había visto a Harry matar por primera vez. No importaba que el muerto hubiera sido un Mortífago; Harry aún necesitaría curación.

Pudo, brevemente, enviarle una carta a Remus, entonces, el Laberinto transportándole pergamino y pluma cuando sintió su plan y lo aprobó. Quería decirle a Remus que iría con sus hijos en el momento en que estuviera libre del Laberinto.

Y ese momento era ahora. No importaba que volviera a ser media noche, por la sensación de las protecciones de la casa, y probablemente unas semanas más tarde que cuando vio a sus hijos traumatizados simultáneamente. No importa que aún no hubiera llorado a Sirius, o que no aceptara su muerte. James iba a Hogwarts. Iba a recuperar a sus hijos.

_Si me quieren. Sé que quizás no._ Y eso era un miedo en él, un miedo nauseabundo, golpeando y mordiendo en el interior de su estómago.

Pero los Gryffindor no huían de sus miedos. Los Gryffindor los enfrentaban y peleaban de todos modos.

James pensó que era una verdad que había olvidado por demasiado tiempo.

Se dirigió sin problemas hacia la puerta del pasillo, su mente ya estaba trabajando. Una de las habitaciones superiores tenía una conexión Flú que llevaba directamente a la enfermería de Hogwarts, una reliquia de los días en que viajar por el Expreso de Hogwarts había sido demasiado peligroso para los niños Potter. Se pondría en contacto con Madame Pomfrey y le preguntaría si podía responder.

Él hablaría con sus chicos. Hablaría con Remus. Los traería a todos de vuelta aquí, y haría lo que pudiera para reparar los lazos que había roto, o establecer otros nuevos si los antiguos no podían repararse.

Y entonces…

La mano de James se crispó. Él se había enfrentado a sus errores. Podía ayudar a otras personas a sanar, pero simplemente quedarse en Lux Aeterna y mostrarle a sus hijos su herencia y hablar con sus amigos no era suficiente. Sus errores se habían reducido y afectaban a otras personas, y quería compensar eso, si podía.

El Laberinto lo había hecho enfrentar el momento en que había roto y torturado a Bellatrix Lestrange, probablemente enviándola a la locura antes de que ella alguna vez fuera a Azkaban. Había renunciado a ser un Auror por eso, volvió al Valle de Godric y escondió la cabeza en la arena. Era un paso más en una larga danza de miedo, de rendirse cuando se encontraba con algo que no quería saber, de alejarse y negarse a reconocer la realidad.

James no creía que pudiera hacer eso nunca más.

Una guerra estaba comenzando. Tenía dinero, tenía gente que lo escucharía en el Ministerio por su nombre y sus hazañas en el pasado, era un Auror entrenado. Y ahora recuperaba su coraje, o al menos los medios para mirar su miedo a la cara.

Cuando sus hijos regresaran a Hogwarts después de este verano, él planeó preguntar al Ministerio si podrían encontrar algún uso para un Potter dispuesto a pelear nuevamente.

Llegó a la puerta, se giró y se inclinó ante el laberinto, que brillaba detrás de él.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

El Laberinto brilló y no respondió, eso fue suficiente.

James entró por la puerta, con la cabeza alta y el corazón palpitando de terror al borde de la alegría. Era hora de ir a conocer a Connor y Harry, y luego ir hacia adelante y conocer el resto de su vida.


End file.
